


For Him

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Zine Promos [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Nurses, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Witchcraft, Witches, eventual Atem/Yugi Muto/Jounouchi Katsuya/Seto Kaiba, eventual polyamory, pyrokinesis, zine promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After burning himself trying to conjure fire, Joey ends up at the local urgent care so his coven-mates won't criticize his life choices (again)There he meets Atem, promptly falls in love, and sets off a chain of events that lead to death, resurrection, and alot of magic, but that's mostly in the sequels
Relationships: Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Series: Zine Promos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694
Kudos: 6





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Another promo for the Yugioh magic zine, this one is a prequel to my peices in the zine and the beginning of a small series <3 https://ygomagiczine.tumblr.com/

"Dammit!"

Joey gritted his teeth, shaking his hand and wincing in pain as the bite of fire clung to his fingertips

Pyrokenisis wasn't exactly his forte`, he was getting better at it, but it still wasn't his best skill, it was more Kaiba's thing

...

_Seto Kaiba_....

If Joey went back to the house with his hand burned for one of the others to fix, he wouldn't live it down, that guy was always looking for anything to hassle him over, the others probably wouldn't be too happy about it either, and Pegasus....

They were all trying to sneak in some extra practices without the Supreme knowing, if they were going to take him down, they would need a few surprises up their sleeves after all, and he might think it suspicious for Joey to have gone out to practice one of his weaker talents seemingly out of the blue...

No, getting his hand fixed at the house wasn't an option, he'd need to see an actual doctor...

Well, atleast there was an urgent care place just around the corner...

That in mind, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around his burnt hand, wincing the entire time, and hurrying down the street to the urgent care center, glad that it was within walking distance

On a cool spring day, an ordinary Thursday morning, the place was decidedly empty, meaning that waiting to see someone wasn't much of a problem

Joey hadn't expected much out of his visit, a middle-aged doctor and some bandages probably, but what he got was... _much_ different

"Joey Wheeler?"

He felt his heart jump, he felt his face twinge with heat, the nurse in front of him was beautifull, with dark bronze skin and angular features, bright red eyes- _red_? What a crazy eye color...- and hair that was some ridiculous display of blonde, red, and black, his form was slender and short but with some clearly defined muscles, and his ears were decorated with gold and black jewlry, there must have been atleast three peircings in each one

He was beautifull, and Joey was falling _hard_

"Um, yeah, that's... that's me," he replied awkwardly, hurrying out of his chair to follow the pretty nurse into the exam room

"You're here for a burn, right?"

God his voice was nice, deep like an ocean and rich like German Chocolate cake...

"Y-Yeah..."

"How did it happen?"

His hands were gentle, pulling away Joey's jacket as he examined it

"Uum... cookin' accident, I really ain't the best with a stove but ya' know..."

"No I get it, I'm a nightmare in the kitchen," he replied with a smile, wich practically sparkled in the sunlight that streamed in through the window behind them

_Shit_ he was falling hard for this guy

"Oh yeah?"

Way to hold up a conversation there Joey

"Oh yes, I can barely handle making ramen, wich as I'm sure you can imagine is just fantastic for someone who lives alone,"

"How do you live?" he teased as the nurse stepped over to the cabinet across from him

"Mostly off of take out and fast food, as terrible as that is, but... my options are limited I suppose, I'm new to Domino and so far my only freind is a frat boy,"

"What great life choices you make," Joey snorted dryly, his tone just as light and teasing as before

"Right?" he chuckled softly, returning with a bottle of medicine, some cotton balls, and a roll of bandages

"The good news is these really aren't bad, it shouldn't require much, might I suggest ordering pizza the next time you want to play with the stove?"

"Sure, I'll try to remember that," Joey chuckled, wincing a little as the nurse started applying the medicine

"Hey uh... what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, sorry," the nurse said quickly, apparently just remembering he was supposed to introduce himself

He was probably new, with how young he was, Joey really wouldn't doubt that

"Atem," he added a second later

"I'm Atem,"

"Atem," Joey repeated

"Nice name, s'it foreign?"

"Mm-hm, Egyptian, I'm originally from there,"

"Holy shit are you for real? That's so cool! Damn, an' I thought I was cool for bein' half American,"

"Well I think it's cool, I spent some time in America and I learned English before I learned Japanese so if you ever feel like switching tongues I can do that,"

...Switching tongues....

That sounded alot more erotic than Atem probably intended it to

Shit....

"Umm.... I'm not so sure if ya'd really wanna do that... my mom's from New York, I've got a Bronx accent, I've been told it's kinda annoyin',"

"I'm sure that's not the case, besides, I love accents, I love culture, and accents are part of that, I've never found one I dislike,"

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously," Atem promised, his expression light and warm

Joey's face turned a soft pink as the urse started wrapping bandages around his hand, his heart beating a little faster, a little louder

Shit...

"Then um... I'll have to let you hear mine sometime,"

"Definitely," Atem promised softly, tying the bandages off and rising to his feet

"Listen... my frat freind is having a party tommorrow evening, if you'd like to come.... you're welcome, it's at Superu University, just say you're a freind of mine,"

"I'll be there," Joey promised immediately, his expression just as warm and light as Atem's

Maybe burning himself hadn't been such a terrible thing, if this was what it lead to...

~+~

Joey was floating on cloud nine the entire way home

He stepped into the house with a dreamy smile on his face and the pain in his hand dulled by the joy in his heart, as stupid and corny as that sounded

He was going to see Atem tommorrow...

He couldn't wait

"What are you so happy about?"

He was in a good mood and not even Seto Kaiba couldn't ruin that, even if the moody brunette was probably going to give it a good try

"None of your business," Joey snorted back, his nose wrinkling

Kaiba huffed, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the blonde

"What happened to your hand?"

He took a step forward, snatching Joey's injured and bandaged hand and causing him to yelp as jolts of pain rushed through him

"Burn yourself with pyrokenisis again?"

Blushing, Joey huffed and wrinkled his nose

" _No_ ,"

Kaiba rolled his eyes but gently- believe that or not- cupped the blonde's hand between his own, a light cooling sensation running through Joey's veins, kind of like the sensation of dipping his hand into cool water, and when Kaiba pulled back, any pain was gone

"Now take off that bandage, if Pegasus knows what you were doing it could lead to trouble,"

..Ofcourse

Ofcourse Kaiba would only by healing him to save his own skin, not because he actually cared, why would Joey even-..?

It didn't matter, he told himself, as he pulled off the bandages and headed upstairs

It didn't matter because tommorrow he would be seeing Atem again, and that was all he needed to focus on

How little did he know then the hell that visit would wreak


End file.
